Shinku's summer
by JenSoma
Summary: My real life summer posted for the whold to see and maybe show a little help. Sorry.


Ok I'm really sorry about this story becase this whole thing is a ture story and it's not a happy one, at least to me. When I'm upset i write so looking back I was thinking it would make a interesting fic. So I changed the names and posted it.

* * *

It all started as a normal day like any other. Shinku had gotten up, gotten dressed and went to school. She picked up her lock and turned it right to 14 left 4 and right to 30 and removed it from the locker and opened it. Upon opening it she was met with the smiles of the friends in the form of pictures typed on the lock door. The picture of her best friend cot her eye. It was of her and Suigintou at lunch in their old school. They had met during a summer camp before Suigintou's first year of high school, and have been friends ever since. Now four years later, she had finished school and was leaving from college. Shinku hated that she was a year under Suigintou still only a junior, but with a week left of school she know that they would hang out all summer long.

"Hey" called Shinku's locker neighbor and classmate.

"Hey Jun, really for the assembly?" she asked her newest friend. Shinku had met Jun during lunch in the beginning of the school year. She was really happy that she had made a friend in her new school. You see the end of her sophomore year her's and Suigintou's high school was closed so they had to go to this new one that they had made.

"Yea I guess. Hey did you bring a manga to read like last time?" he asked opening his locker and putting the books he needed in his bag.

"No sorry." she said closing her locker. "I started to clean out my locker before Suigintou got out so all of them are at home." she said.

"Oh well, we can still sit next to each other and talk." he said as the two walked to their homeroom. They sat at their seats and listened for them to be called to the auditorium.

"All juniors homeroom teachers, please move your class to the auditorium and seat them in the senior section" they herd over the intercom.

"Ok all let's move out." their homeroom teacher said. The class stood up and walked down the hall and up a flight a stairs to the auditorium and to their seat. Shinku and Jun did seat together and started talking.

"You know I was think you me and Suigintou could all go out together but I know you wouldn't go for it so I didn't ask." Jun said out of the blue.

"Why would you think that?" Shinku asked. Everyone know that she liked Jun even Suigintou. But Jun liked Suigintou and because she know Shinku liked him she was being a friend and won't go out with him.

"Ready? You'd be ok with it?" Jun asked.

"Yea, why not." Shinku said. They both smiled and after being to ld to shut up by one of the teachers they started to listen to the principle speaking.

****

After School

"Hello." Suigintou said answering her house phone. She didn't have school anymore because her graduation was the week before.

"Hey Suigintou, you'll never guess what happened." Jun said on his cell phone standing outside the school with Shinku.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit, but could you meet us at the library in about 20 minutes?" he asked wanting to tell her in person.

"Mmm….sure why not." she answered.

"Ok see you then." He said as they hung up. "Ok she'll meet us there." he told Shinku.

"Ok, then we should get going." she said. The two walked along the busy roads to their destination. They didn't really talk to much on their walk but they enjoyed each others competently.

"Hey!" Suigintou said to them as she walked in and saw them. It was a Friday so there weren't to many others there. "Now what happened?" she asked. Jun told her about how Shinku agreed to the three way dating and at the time, everything was alright, but Shinku know form past events in her life that happiness doesn't last to long.

****

The next day

Shinku opened her e-mail form Suigintou, it read,

"You like Jun don't you, is that why you agreed to the thing with all three of us going out? I don't know I just don't see it working. We all can't truly love two people. I know I don't love you BOTH like that. It's only been one day lol and I already can't take it. If you like Jun then just to out with him and him with you. I'll be gone soon anyway . Maybe I'm just to old fashioned. Sorry for braking up my end of the 3 but that doesn't mean you and Jun have to brake it off. You can only love one person at a time, I can't and don't love you both (like that). Sorry

PS: I sent a similar message to Jun. And I'm still coming over tonight so don't leave on me and go out."

Shinku read it and didn't know what to say. Suigintou know her to well. In truth Shinku did not like her in that way ether but Shinku was always to one who put others before herself. She saw it as that Jun would get what he want's and came go out with Suigintou. Suigintou would be happy that Shinku was with Jun, and Shinku would be happy with it. But now. Will Jun stay with her?

****

Tuesday

Jun, Shinku and their friend Souseiseki, (Souseiseki is going to be a guy for the purpose of this fic. Sorry but there aren't any other guys in Rosen Maiden besides Jun) where standing outside of school, waiting for Suigintou to pick them up. The four of them were going to hung out at Jun's place today.

__

Ring, ring

"Hello" Jun said answering his phone.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I can't come pick you up. It's a long story, but I really, really am sorry." Suigintou said hanging up the phone.

"Hey Souseiseki." Jun said putting his cell into his pocket. "Suigintou can't come, do you think you can give us a ride?"

"I see." he said. "I guess I can."

****

At Jun's a few hours later

Jun and Shinku were laying on his bed watching a movie. Souseiseki had left a while ago and it was only the two of them. Jun had his arms around Shinku, who had falling asleep. Or that is what he taught. Shinku was wake but she was tired so she had her eyes close. She felt Jun turn her head and face him. She kept her eyes close to see what he would do. He push some hair out of her eyes and pulled her close. She felt her lips brush his cheek. She was about to kiss it but he pulled her away. He laid her back down and "woke" her up.

"Hey. Hey Shinku wake up." he whispered. She opened her eyes and played along as if she was asleep.

"Oh sorry, did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yea, you did." he said with a smile. She smiled back and they went back to watching the movie.

"So what are we?" he asked her, still in his arms.

"Well I don't think we can call this just being friends." she answered refuting to way he was holding her. It was more of a boyfriend holding his girl. Tight and close and the look in his eyes made her feel safe and that they were the only one in the world.

"So what are we?" he asked again.

"More then friends I know that." she didn't want to say that she saw them as together because she believed in luck and luck was never on her side. She figured that if he said it then they would have more luck in their relationship. But he never said it, and nether did she.

****

Friday (Three days later)

School was out for the summer and Jun was having a party at his place. Shinku, Suigintou, and

Souseiseki all came over early to help set up. But Suigintou couldn't stay long. As they said goodbyes to her as she left Suiseiseki and Kanaria came. Everyone was having fun, but Shinku. In truth she was having fun, but it seemed that every time Jun had the chance he would imply the she and Souseiseki should go out. It was really confusing for Shinku and she didn't know what to do. The party had ended and everyone went home. Jun had left a few minutes before Shinku and Souseiseki did.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yea, why do you asked?." she replied.

"It's just that you look like your not." he said

"No I'm fine." she said as she saw that her ride was here. "I'll see you later." she waved as she jumped into the car and rode off.

****

Later that night

"Hey!" Jun said on his end of the phone line.

"Hey." Shinku said is a bit of a sad tune, witch Jun had easily picked up on.

"Ok, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Shinku." he said.

"It's nothing." she told him.

"Come on, I'm leaving tomorrow for a week and I don't want to be worried that something's wrong." he said.

"It's just that today at the party. You kept saying I should be with Souseiseki and after what happened on Tuesday it just confused me." she told him.

"Listen I'm really sorry, but I can't see us more as friends. I don't mean to hurt you but I'm sorry. I do love you but not that way." he told her. "

"It's ok." she said, she knew her happiness wouldn't last.

"Alright, get some sleep it's late." he said.

"Alright." she said as they hung up. He was unaware of the tares that had started to fall from her eyes.

****

Two weeks later

"Come on Shinku I know something is wrong." Jun said into his cell phone.

"I told you not to worry about it." Shinku said on her end. Even thou they don't see each other every day they would still call late at night and talk.

"Shinku, I can hear you crying, now what's up." he asked again.

"It's just me being paranoid, it's nothing." she said. "Don't worry about it."

"Shinku!" he said.

"It's just that now that I think about it the whole three way dating thing looks like a way to use me to get to Suigintou. That I was only there because she wouldn't go out with you because I liked you and you saw this as a way to get her and that in the fall when she leave you'll still have me so you wont feel as if your alone." she paused to wipe away her tears. "I know your not the cold and I don't know why or where this is coming from. It's just how I feel." she said continuing to cry. Jun didn't know how to think. He never meant to do anything like that.

"Shinku, you know I wouldn't do anything like that." he said.

"I know, but the idea keeps popping in my head and it still hurts. I don't know why I'm thinking this I just do and I don't know." she told him. They talked for two hours and Shinku did feel a little bur she till felt the same way. She know he wouldn't do something about that and he would never want to hurt her, but she still felt that way and she hated it. She still likes him and

****

A months later

"That was a good, but sad movie." Jun said watching the ending credits raise on the television screen. It was around for in the morning and Shinku and Suigintou were spending that night over his place. They had stayed up all night watching anime and talking. But the were finally starting to fall asleep. Jun was sitting on the couch between Suigintou and Shinku, but closer to Suigintou. They were all about to fall asleep, then Jun kissed Suigintou on the head. Shinku didn't really care. She still likes Jun but gave up on them being together and she know nothing would come from it. But it did bring back all the things she taught about him the month before. She till doesn't know what to do or what to think and she hates it so much.

* * *

Sorry again, but I just figure it would work and maybe you guys can help, if you havr and idea of what "Shinku" should do.


End file.
